1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signlight system, and more particularly to an auxiliary auto signlight system that provides an innovative auxiliary lighting in an automotive in order to highly increase the liability of driving.
2. Description of Related Arts
Thousands of accidents occur everyday because of the drivers' careless. Accidents usually occur when drivers want to cut lane on the road or back up in the parking lot without a significant signal so that collisions may happen between vehicles. Moreover, when the driver is in danger such as being chased or the vehicle suddenly broken down on the freeway, an emergency light on the vehicle should be significantly switched on to awake people in the surroundings. So, a panel of signlight such as turn, brake, and hazard warning signlight is important to a vehicle for attracting people's attention by the designated signals.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, a conventional auto signlight system is illustrated. The conventional auto signlight system installed at a rear panel 2 of a vehicle comprises a pair of turn signal lights 3 each having a yellow illuminator for signifying the right and left turn of the vehicle, a pair of brake lights 4 each having a red illuminator for signifying the deceleration of the vehicle wherein an auxiliary third brake 5 light having a bar shape is installed at the bottom of the middle of the rear windshield 6, a pair of backup signal lights 7 each having a white illuminator for signifying the vehicle is in the reverse gear, and a pair of hazard warning lights 8 each having the same yellow illuminator of the turn signal light 3 which are twinkled at two outermost ends of the rear panel 2 respectively.
Since the conventional auto signlight system is installed at the lower portion of the vehicle which is the rear panel 2 of the vehicle, other drivers may hard to aware of the immediate signals especially at some conditions such as in rainy day or winding road. Furthermore, the hazard warning lights 8 flashing at two ends of the rear panel 2 are not shape enough for people to recognize the emergency of the driver especially when the hazard warning lights 8 are hidded by other vehicle. Worse, driver does not have other alternative method but the hazard warning light 8 for signifying he or she is in danger while people will just think the vehicle is broken down.